The Bargaining Chip
by leochick
Summary: A ghost from Jarod and Miss Parker's past wants revenge. What's his connection to Baby Parker and how will he use him to seek revenge against Jarod & Miss Parker. Chapt. 7 UP. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Pretender belongs to its respectful owners. This is all for good fun. No money is being made from this.

_**The Bargaining Chip**_

Walking cautiously through the shadows, the man made his way to the window. Squatting down, he scanned the area for any unwelcome visitors. Satisfied that he was alone, he slowly eased himself off the ground. Letting his hands rest on the window sill, his gaze fell upon the scene before him.

The living room was dimly lit, the only illumination coming from the television set and the fire burning in the fireplace that was slowly beginning to dwindle away. The room appeared to be warm and cozy, but he was not. His brown eyes wandered around the room aimlessly before finally resting on the two figures lying on the couch. If he was a normal man, he might find the scene touching, but to him it meant nothing.

Lying on the couch was Miss Parker, with Baby Parker, or Matthew as she called him now, sleeping by her side. He could tell they were both asleep due to their shallow, even breathing. It seemed even in sleep she protected the boy as her arm was wrapped protectively around him.

It was still hard to believe that this was THEIR child. That she was his mother and that he was Matthew's father. Boy, would she be pissed when she found out who the father of her son was. He smiled to himself at the thought, but the question still remained, did she know that the boy she held close to her heart was her son, her future.

But, truth be told, he could care a less. All he wanted was his son. The boy was a bargaining chip that he simply couldn't pass up. Plus, as an extra bonus it would cause only more pain for Miss Parker, which he was more than delighted to inflict, but now was not the time to take the child, not yet. He still had a few more kinks to work out before he set his plan into motion.

He was just about to turn around and leave when his eyes caught movement coming from the couch. For some strange reason he didn't run, instead he took another step closer to the window, locking eyes with Matthew.

The boy didn't say anything, just stared at him with curious eyes, then he did something that even surprised the man standing outside the window, he smiled at him, placing his hand on the window as if trying to reach out to him. The man couldn't help but be taken aback by the sight. Matthew, his son, had his eyes, his hair coloring, even his trademark smirk. He looked just like him at that age, a thought that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

He wanted to run and get away, but the boy's pleading eyes never wavered from his. The man felt like he was hypnotized as he slowly drew his hand up, placing his palm on top of the boy's waiting hand, only separated by the cool window pane. The man absentmindedly closed his eyes, and was startled by what he felt. Eyes flying open, he quickly pulled his hand away, stumbling backwards in mystified awe. He never felt anything like that before. It was pure unconditional love emanating from his son.

Just when he reached the shadows, the lights flicked on, revealing a worried Miss Parker standing behind Matthew. His son's gaze never left him as his mother talked to him, trying to get answers from him. Finally, after a few seconds, Matthew turned his attention to Miss Parker, easing away her concern. As she hugged the boy, Matthew smiled at the man standing within the shadows, waving his fingers in a good-bye motion. Scared of what he was feeling, the stranger ran.

Once he made it to his car, he got in putting the keys in the ignition. As the engine purred to life, he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Once he was, the man leaned back in his seat, reaching across the car into the passenger seat. Grabbing the file folder, he opened it, letting his eyes wash over the blonde hair, blue eyed boy that was now his son. Heaving a heavy sigh, he threw the folder back down on the seat, absently scratching his chin. In doing this, his fake beard and mustache began falling apart. Once he peeled the items off, he next pulled off the dark wig, revealing his blonde hair, and last, but certainly not least was his brown eye contacts. Blinking his eyes a few times, he looked up into the rearview mirror, revealing his cold blue orbs. Satisfied with his appearance, he put the car in drive, hoping Mr. Altruism would eventually fall for his plan…hook, line, and sinker.

XXXXX

To Be Continued…Or not

Tell me what you guys think? Should I continue or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_2 Weeks Later_

_Clearwater, Minnesota_

_Late July_

The man watched from afar as Miss Parker and Matthew played on the beach near the lake. The sight of those two having fun made him sick to his stomach. Throwing his newspaper down in disgust, he walked over to the ice cream vendor that was stationed nearby.

About a week ago, he decided to drop a bomb on Miss Parker by telling her who Matthew's biological mother was, but he didn't reveal Matthew's father because what would be the fun in that? No sooner had he sent her the evidence did she leave the Centre, her home, and Blue Cove all behind for good with three year old Matthew in tow. Now she was on the run, defenseless against what he had in store for her. Smiling at the thought, he ordered two cups of ice cream, both chocolate, and headed off to a picnic table nearby.

Putting the cups down, he scanned the area making sure no one was watching him. Satisfied that no one was, he took a small brown bottle out from his pocket. Unscrewing the lid, he poured the white, powdery substance into one of the cups filled with ice cream. Taking a plastic spoon, he mixed the powder into the ice cream, making sure that no traces were visible to the naked eye. Once he was done, he waited for his distraction.

About a minute later, someone began to thrash about in the lake, saying they were drowning. Without giving it a second thought, Miss Parker ran into the lake to save the hapless victim. Seeing Matthew getting lost among the crowd, he grabbed his two cups of ice cream and headed over to the boy.

The disguise he had on this time was different. He wore no glasses with the green contacts he had in his eyes. The wig he had on was jet black and short. With make up, he was able to give himself a long narrow nose and a strong pointed chin. Extra padding helped to give the impression of a larger waistline with love handles to boot. There was no way Miss Parker or the kid would be able to recognize him.

As two men ran into the lake to help Miss Parker, the man stood beside the little boy and knelt down beside him. He couldn't believe how much his son looked like him. Concentrating on what he was here to do he said, "Hey kiddo, saw you standing here by yourself looking scared. Don't worry; everything is going to be okay."

Matthew stared at him, not sure if he should talk to him or not. Biting his lower lip he said, "My mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"That's good advice," the man replied back. Staring out across the lake he asked, "Is that her out there helping?"

"Uh-huh," Matthew answered back as he nodded his head up and down. Seeing Miss Parker coming out of the lake with the victim, Matthew said, "I have to go now."

"Wait!" the man yelled out, stopping the boy dead in his tracks. "I was wondering if you could help me."

The man watched impatiently as Matthew looked back and forth between him and Miss Parker. Curiosity finally winning, the boy slowly walked back over, still wary of the stranger. "What do you need help with?"

The man smiled down at him. "Well see, I have these cups of ice cream and I know I can't eat it all, how about you help me. Here," the man suggested as he offered the cup of melting ice cream to Matthew.

"I…I don't know," he answered nervously as he eyed the ice cream before him.

"Ah, come on," the man coaxed gently, trying to persuade Matthew. "I thought all kids liked ice cream." Looking back up, the man could see the crowd was starting to thin out slowly, he had to hurry this up. "How about this, I'll give you 5 bucks if you can eat this before me," he offered.

There was a moment of silence as Matthew pondered his offer, after some thought, the boy nodded his head up and down. Grinning from ear to ear, the man held out his hand of melting ice cream. But, surprisingly the boy didn't take it. Now what? "What's the matter kid, I thought you were going to help me with this ice cream?"

"I want my money first," he stated in a more confident tone. "No money, no ice cream."

"Smart kid," he muttered out. Setting the drugless ice cream down on the ground, he reached in his back pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. Placing the money in the kid's outstretched hand he said, "Chow down, because no one eats ice cream as fast as I do." He smiled when the kid took the bait.

"Na-uh, I'm the fastest ice cream eater out there." No sooner had the kid said the words he quickly began to shovel down the ice cream. "See, all done," he added triumphantly, but by then, the man was gone, leaving a confused little boy behind.

From his vantage point, he watched as Miss Parker ran over to Matthew, hugging the little boy. Poor woman, she had no idea of about what's to come, he thought wickedly. Of course, once she realizes what's happening it will be too late. Even Jarod won't be able to help Matthew. No, the only person that could help Matthew now was the man himself.

With an extra bounce in his step, he walked over to his car grabbing his gym bag from the car. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he walked into one of the public restrooms nearby. Once inside the men's room, he checked to make sure no one was there. Satisfied that no on was, he locked the door to change out of his disguise. Once he was done, he was back to his old self once again. Throwing the leftover make up in the trashcan, he unlocked the door and let himself out.

Looking down at his watch, he realized he had only ten minutes to get to the restaurant for his big date. Running to the car, he threw his bag in the backseat and drove off, reaching the restaurant in record time.

It was an old seafood shack, famous for their fried shrimp and catfish. Tourists and locals agreed, one of the best in the state of Minnesota. The atmosphere was laid back and causal as people drank their drinks and ate their food while talking about their boring, mundane lives.

Stepping onto the wooden deck behind the restaurant, he found his date tucked away in the corner, reading a menu. Shuffling past the other diners at their tables, he walked over to her. When she looked up and caught his gaze she smiled at him. It took all his strength to smile back at his enemy's sister. Waving a hand in the air he greeted cheerfully, "Hey Emily, sorry I'm late, but you know how traffic is with tourists running about."

Sitting down beside her, he grabbed the extra menu sitting on the table. Grinning at him, she patted his hand and said, "That's okay, Alex." Letting go of his hand, she looked back at her menu and commented, "So, how was your day today?"

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"_The child is mine!" a man shouted. _

_Miss Parker clutched Matthew's hand as the man in the shadows took a step closer to them. "Leave us alone!" She yelled back angrily. "He's my son. Let him be!" She could hear the man taking a few more steps towards them. Her heart thundered in her chest, but not for her safety, only for Matthew's. Miss Parker didn't know who the man was, all she knew was that she had to protect her son from him._

"_Mommy," whimpered Matthew._

_Knowing Matthew was in danger, she picked him up and tried to run, but for some reason she couldn't. Looking down, she found that her feet were sinking into the floor, holding her prisoner. Panic rose inside her as the man came closer, his face still hidden by the shadows. "No, please don't," she cried out, "Don't take him away from me!" She could feel Matthew's arms wrap her around tightly, afraid of letting go._

"_It's too late, Miss Parker. You can't save him no matter how much you try to protect him; you'll never be able to keep him from me. He's my son!" the man said with an evil laugh._

_Feeling the tears burning down her cheeks, she held Matthew close to her heart, trying her best to soothe his fears away. As the man continued towards them, she put Matthew down on the ground. "Run baby and don't ever look back! Run and save yourself! You know who to go too!" she urged frantically, hoping her son would run to safety._

"_No mommy. I'm scared. I don't want to leave you," he cried out as tears fell down his face._

_Glancing back, Miss Parker could see the man was only about fifteen feet away. She had to get Matthew out of here, even if it killed her. Her son's life was the only thing that mattered. Grabbing his hands, she pleaded with her son to run away, but he remained stubbornly in place, refusing to go._

"_Don't you love me, Mommy?" he sobbed._

_Feeling her time was running out, she cupped Matthew's face in her hands, kissing him on the forehead. Brushing his tears away with her thumb she whispered back, "I love you more than life itself." _

_Just as the words left her mouth, her body jerked forward, knowing that a bullet entered her back. Blood splattered onto Matthew's shocked face. She knew she was bleeding internally as blood slowly began to fill her lungs. Each breath she took was becoming more labored. "Matthew, please, listen to me, go to our place of refuge," she croaked out as blood flavored her mouth. Not needing any more encouragement, the boy grabbed his teddy bear off the floor and turned around, but before leaving, he ran back to her and embraced her fiercely._

"_I love you, Mommy," he whimpered out._

_Closing her eyes to ward off the tears she replied back softly, "I love you too, baby. Always remember that."_

_Nodding his head, he reluctantly let go of her. Wiping his tears away, he turned on his heels and ran. Smiling at his retreating form, she fell to the ground as all of her strength became spent. _

"_You shouldn't have done that, Miss Parker," she heard him say as he took a couple of steps past her before coming to a stop._

_Fear clutched at her heart as she watched the man bring his arm up, pointing his gun in the direction of Matthew. "No!" she screamed out._

_The man ignored her plea as he fired the shot. Miss Parker watched helplessly as Matthew's small body crumpled to the floor. "No!" she cried out again._

_Miss Parker tried desperately to get to Matthew but her legs were useless, so she did the next best thing, she crawled to her dead son as he laid in a pool of his own blood. When she reached him, she cradled his head in her lap, weeping for the lost little boy who became a beacon of light for her in her world of darkness. When she opened her eyes once more, she gasped at who's face she saw in her lap; Jarod's._

"_Jarod…" she whispered out in disbelief. Then, just as fast, Jarod's face morphed back into Matthew's. Miss Parker cried for her son, but she knew she was not alone as she saw a shadow dance over her, knowing it was the man._

_Through her tear-filled eyes, she glanced up and gasped at the man she saw before her. He was unrecognizable to her as he had no eyes or nose, just a mouth that smiled sinisterly._

"_You bastard!" she growled out._

"_Now, now, Miss Parker is that anyway to talk about your son's father," he smiled._

"_How could you do this to your own flesh and blood?" she questioned in an outraged tone._

_The man's smile got broader as he knelt down beside her. Reaching out, he pushed a strand of Matthew's hair from his forehead. Miss Parker instantly slapped his hand away. "Don't touch him!" she warned, but not with her usual bite as she became more and more tired._

_Smile never wavering, the man put the muzzle of his gun over Miss Parker's heart. "Because I won't be bound to the men in Blue Cove. Killing him is just a means to an end," he replied back as he nodded his head towards Matthew._

"_What?" she asked quietly, trying her best to keep her eyes open._

"_The answer to your question, that's why I can do this to my own flesh and blood," he answered. "As for why I'm killing you, well, it's just for my own personal enjoyment." Clicking the safety off he added, "Nighty night," then fired the shot._

Miss Parker shot up in bed. Sweat covered her face as she panted frantically for breath. Since running away from the Centre, her nightmares were becoming worse. She was lucky if she could get 3 hours of sleep a night. She knew she couldn't go on like this. If the Centre started closing in, she would have to be alert and ready so she could protect Matthew. There was no way in hell her son was going back to that concrete prison.

Rubbing the weariness form her face, she got out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she opened her door and quietly went to Matthew's room. Glancing at the clock on the wall it read 6:02 am. Letting out a tired sigh, she rubbed her eyes as she made her way down the hallway.

When she reached Matthew's room, she silently stepped inside. Grabbing the rocking chair that sat nearby, she pulled it over to his bed, remaining ever so quiet. Of course, a herd of elephants could trample through here without Matthew ever knowing. Oh how she envied his sleeping patterns, she smiled at the thought.

It was still hard to believe that Matthew was her son. He looked nothing like her. With his blond hair and blue eyes, it was so easy to believe that Brigitte could be his mother, but ever since the Carthis adventure she began to wonder about his parentage, but it was more about his father, never his mother.

When Sydney told her about Mr. Parker not being her father she began to wonder if maybe, by some off chance, that Lyle was his father. Getting Lyle's DNA sample, she had Sydney run a test, but the test came up negative, indicating that Lyle wasn't the boy's father.

She knew something wasn't right about Matthew's parentage, so she had her team scour the Centre for any clues or projects that dealt with the small boy. For weeks, they came up with nothing, until finally, a little over a week ago; she found a file on her desk. When she opened it and read the contents she was shocked, angry, and sad at all the same time. Still, she didn't know whether or not to believe it. Having Sydney run another DNA test, this time on her, the results came back saying she was, without a doubt Matthew's mother.

It was the final straw for her. With Broots', Sydney's and Angelo's help, she was able to get Matthew out. She drove all night through Maryland, West Virginia, and Kentucky before finally resting in Indianapolis, Indiana. After a couple of hours of restful sleep, she was back on the road once again, letting her inner sense do the navigating for her.

When she reached Clearwater, she knew she was in the right place. Jarod and Ethan's presence surrounded her wherever she went. When she found Ethan, they talked and talked until the wee hours of the morning. From their conversation she found out Jarod was still working on a pretend, but should be back any day now. She just hoped it was soon. If anyone knew how to elude the Centre, it was Jarod.

Yawning, she leaned closer to Matthew, pushing the hair away from his eyes. For her, he was her little angel now. And she would protect him against whatever the devil threw their way. Placing her hand on his chest, she marveled at every breath he took. It was still hard to believe that her blood ran through his veins. She was one half of this beautiful child, but the other half, his father, worried her. Whoever was Matthew's father would want him back, and she knew it wasn't because his father loved him, no; it was something so sinister the thought alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Mommy?" came a tired a voice from the bed.

Miss Parker smiled at him. "What is it baby?"

"I…I don't feel so good."

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 4**

It had been a long two weeks for Jarod. He just got done with his latest pretend in Green Bay, Wisconsin and all he wanted to do now was to get home and go straight to bed. This latest pretend took its toll on him, both mentally and physically.

Glancing at the dashboard clock it read 7:33am. He smiled. He was making pretty good time. Seeing his exit coming up, he pulled off the interstate, looking for a gas station to fill up his SUV. While his vehicle was filling up with gas, Jarod went inside the small store to pay and to also get some food.

As the bell rang above him, signaling someone had entered, Jarod smiled pleasantly at the cashiers as he made his way down the aisles, looking for something to satisfy his hunger. He grabbed doughnuts and Twinkies before going to his favorite aisle of any store—the candy aisle.

His eyes roamed the colorful shelves as he looked for his favorite candy known as Pez. When his eyes caught sight of it, he smiled as he bent down to reach for it. He was just about to get up when another type of candy caught his eyes.

"Pop…Rocks," he mumbled to himself. He never had these before, he thought, I wonder what they taste like. Grabbing all the remaining packets, he went over to the refrigerators to grab himself a bottle of Coke. Once he had all of his items, he headed up front to the counter.

When he dumped his contents on the counter, both cashiers gave him questionable looks before the older, overweight woman began ringing his order up. "My lord child, how can you stay so fit and eat all this sugar and empty calories?" asked the older cashier with astonishment.

Jarod smiled warmly at her. "I do a lot of extra running in my spare time," he answered back with a slight chuckle as he thought of all the times that Miss Parker chased him around the world. He made himself a mental note to call her when he got home, since he hadn't kept in touch with her over the past two weeks. He smiled mischievously at the thought of waking her up on a weekend morning.

As he paid the cashier, he grabbed a packet of Pop Rocks. "Have you ever tried these before?" he asked the woman curiously.

The older woman placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at him. "Son, does it look like I need to try those," she joked. "Besides, I can't because of my diabetes."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jarod apologized.

"Child please, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon," she grinned. Turning to the other cashier, the woman said, "Marcy, I'm going to the back to call my husband. If you need me just holler."

"Okay, Patty." Glancing back at the strange, yet handsome man before her Marcy commented, "I've tried those before."

Jarod glanced back up. "I've read the directions, so I'm just supposed to let the candy sit on my tongue?"

Marcy let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, that's what makes them so different from other candy. See, as they come into contact with your tongue they'll start to crackle and fizz inside your mouth, creating this weird sensation. You should try it."

Opening up the packet, Jarod peeked inside. He could see little, pink nuggets inside. Deciding to go for it, he brought the packet up to his mouth, dumping the contents in. "Wow, that does feel strange," he said after swallowing the candy down. "Plus, they taste very good."

Marcy gave him a knowing smile. "Well, what did I tell you?" Seeing another customer coming up to the counter, Marcy excused herself.

Waving goodbye to her, Jarod went outside to his vehicle. Placing his bag of goodies on the hood, he reached inside to grab another packet of Pop Rocks, plus his Coke. After dumping another mouthful into his mouth, Jarod unscrewed the lid of his bottle of Coke, chugging down the sugary liquid. Grabbing his bag, he was about to get inside of his SUV when something caught his eyes. Turning around he saw three boys standing behind him, probably no older than twelve, looking at him funny.

"Sir, what are you doing? Don't you know you're not supposed to mix Coke with Pop Rocks, your stomach could explode, killing you instantly," the taller boy said in all seriousness.

Jarod gave him a questionable look. "I think that's very unlikely," he replied back, feeling slightly uneasy about the boy's words.

"It's true, sir," another boy replied back. "That's what happened to that Life cereal kid. One minute he was okay and then, POW, the next minute he's dead."

Without a second thought, Jarod ran past the boys and back inside the store. Going over to the counter he asked Marcy with a slightly panicked tone, "Is it true about what they say when mixing Pop Rocks with Coke?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was just outside, and these three boys told me that mixing these two items could kill me," Jarod answered back, while pointing outside to the boys in front.

Marcy smiled at him. "Oh, I see my little brother and his friends are playing a joke on you."

"Sorry, but I don't see what's so funny about this," Jarod said seriously.

"See, the story they told is an old urban legend that's been around for awhile. I'm surprised you've never heard it before," she commented.

"Well, I've lived a very sheltered life until these last few years, so everything is somewhat new to me. Can you tell me more about this urban legend?"

XXXXXXXX

Jarod smiled to himself as he pulled back onto the road. It amazed him how gullible he could be sometimes? Shaking his head, he reached over into the passenger seat, grabbing his cell phone. Pressing speed dial, he called Miss Parker's house. After ringing ten times, he hung up. He next tried her cell phone number, but once again he got no answer. Starting to become worried he dialed Sydney's number.

"This is Sydney?" his mentor's soft, accented voice came across the line.

"Sydney, where's Miss Parker at? I've been trying to reach her, but she's not answering. Has something happened to her?" Jarod asked worriedly.

Sydney let out a long sigh. "Jarod, a lot has happened since you last contacted me."

XXXXXXX

Pulling up to his house that sat by the lake, Jarod remained seated in the car as his mind kept going over what Sydney told him. Miss Parker was a mother, and that her son was none other than Matthew. He still couldn't believe it.

Sydney told him about the DNA tests they did, and he was surprised they tested his also. For some reason, he felt a twinge of disappointment that he wasn't Matthew's father. Why did that bother him for? Shaking his head he got out of the car and slowly ambled over to the house.

He was happy for Miss Parker for finally taking her turning point, but he was still worried about her. Now she was all alone out there with no one to help her or her son. He knew she could take of herself, there was no doubt there, but now she had a child to worry about, and, if God forbid, something bad should happen to her then who would take care of Matthew?

He hoped that maybe she would contact Ethan and ask for his help, but it would be a cold day in hell before she asked for any of his help. Sighing, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door.

The cool air that greeted him was a welcomed blessing compared to the muggy, steamy air outside. It was going to be another scorching, July summer day. Throwing his bags and DSA case on a nearby chair, Jarod headed straight up the stairs, ready to go to sleep.

The house was a small two story cabin nestled against a lake in the woods. When he first saw it five years ago, he instantly fell in love with it. Buying it on the spot, this place became his refuge from the tired life he led. The only people who knew about it were Ethan, Emily, his father, and the boy, Jeremy, who they rescued all those years ago at Donoterase. With Emily, Jeremy, and his father living across the lake, Jarod and Ethan shared this place by themselves.

Reaching the top of the steps, he headed straight for his bedroom. When he opened his door, he was surprised at who he saw sleeping in his bed. It was none other than Matthew and Miss Parker.

XXXXX

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Jarod couldn't believe it. Miss Parker was asleep in his bed along with Matthew. Jarod's first instinct was to run, but he suppressed the urge when Sydney's glum voice floated through his mind.

_Jarod, Miss Parker just up and left with Matthew…her son...the Centre has called for a red alert…Lyle is in charge of the pursuit team…they want her back…dead or alive._

Jarod heaved a heavy sigh as he leaned against the doorway, watching the two figures sleeping in his bed. He couldn't help but smile at the scene. It looked so surreal, yet it didn't. He always had a feeling that Miss Parker would make a great mother, and seeing her here just proved his point.

Miss Parker was practically sleeping on the edge of the bed as Matthew's body was splayed about. He smiled at the scene. One thing he knew about his huntress was that she liked to sleep right in the middle, taking up the whole space. Well, he knew where Matthew got his sleeping patterns from, he thought. Still grinning, his eyes remained mesmerized by the two people before him.

From his vantage point, he could see the boy starting to become restless. Taking a few steps closer, Jarod could see Matthew's face and hair was slightly damp with sweat. Walking to Matthew's side of the bed, Jarod sat down beside him and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Jarod," came a sleepy voice from beside him.

Glancing to his side, he saw Miss Parker sitting up, looking at him with a puzzled look. "How long has he been ill?" Jarod asked with concern.

"I really don't know. When I woke up at six this morning to check up on him, he told me his stomach wasn't feeling well. I gave him a small dose of pepto bismol, hoping that would ease his troubles." She paused for a moment. "I didn't make it worse, did I?" she asked worriedly.

Jarod pulled his hand away. "No you didn't, but he's running a fever." Getting up from his bed he asked over his shoulder, "Where's Ethan at?"

Brushing Matthew's hair away from his forehead she answered, "He went camping with your father and Jeremy. They should be back Sunday night."

Coming out of the bathroom, Jarod brought out a bottle of aspirin, a thermometer, and a small glass of water. Setting the bottle and glass down on the nightstand, Jarod sat back down on the bed.

"Mommy…"

Miss Parker soothed the boy's fears away as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head. "Everything's okay, Matty," she reassured the child.

As Jarod moved closer to Matthew, the boy nestled closer to his mother, burying his face into her side. "I…I'm sorry. You should probably take his temperature since he's more comfortable with you. I'm probably scaring him," Jarod suggested.

Miss Parker shook her head. "You should do it." Looking down at Matthew she said, "Matthew, this is Jarod, Major Charles' son. The one he and Uncle Ethan were talking about. He wants to help make you better."

Matthew pulled away, glancing up at her. "Are you sure? How do you know he isn't one of the bad people?"

Looking up, Miss Parker locked eyes with Jarod. "Because I trust him." Averting her eyes, she looked down at Matthew. "And you should know I would never let anyone come near you if I knew they would hurt you."

Matthew remained where he was as he looked back between his mother and Jarod. After some time, he slowly eased himself away from his mother. Settling in the middle of the bed Matthew asked curiously, "What's that in your hand?"

Jarod smiled at him. "Oh this," he commented, holding the thermometer in the air, "this takes the temperature of your body."

"Okay," Matthew replied back, still looking at the thermometer skeptically.

Clearing his throat Jarod instructed, "Now, I just need you to lie back on the pillow and open your mouth."

Matthew raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, just like his mother, Jarod thought. "Why?" the child asked.

"So, I can stick the thermometer in your mouth," Jarod told him, grinning at his curiosity. Returning his smile, Matthew opened his mouth. As the boy's temperature was being taken, Jarod opened the bottle of aspirin, dumping a tablet into the palm of his hand. Taking out his pocket knife, he cut the tablet in half. Hearing the thermometer beeping, Jarod reached over, taking the instrument out of the boy's mouth. Jarod frowned at the results—101.7. Laying the thermometer to the side, he instructed Matthew on how to take the aspirin. Once that was done, both adults got up.

As Jarod went back to the bathroom, Miss Parker pulled the covers up over Matthew's small body. Wiggling his finger at her, she leaned down closer to her son's face. Cupping his hand over her ear he whispered, "I like him."

Miss Parker looked across the room, watching Jarod as he busied himself in the bathroom. Never in her life had she been so glad to see Jarod. When Matthew told her he was sick, she instantly panicked as her worse fears began to surface—that she wouldn't be able to give the proper care for her child. She'd never taken care of a sick child, so when Matthew told her he was sick she got scared.

With the Centre scouring the country for her, she knew she couldn't just walk into any hospital or a family doctor's office and ask for help. Who knew what physicians were in the Centre's pocket? She just couldn't take the chance, so when she woke up to find Jarod sitting on the bed; she was relieved to say the least.

Smiling, she looked back down at Matthew. Leaning closer to his ear she replied back, "I like him too, but don't tell him that. The last thing I want to do is to give him a big head." Kissing him on the cheek, she stood back up.

A moment later, Jarod came walking back into the room. Going over to Matthew, he placed a wet washcloth on top of the boy's forehead. "Now get some rest," he ordered lightly, tweaking the boy's nose. Smiling at Matthew's giggles, Jarod headed out the door and down the stairs, giving Miss Parker some alone time with her son.

Twenty minutes later, Miss Parker came walking into the kitchen. Going over to the coffee maker, she poured herself a cup and headed back to the kitchen table. Taking a deep breath she commented, "Mmm, breakfast smells good."

Standing by the stove, Jarod turned off the burners. Taking the frying pan, he poured the scrambled eggs onto a plate. Setting the eggs, bacon, and toast on the table, he sat down across from Miss Parker. "Go on and dig in," he offered.

They ate in a companionable silence before Jarod spoke up. "Miss Parker, when I'm done eating, I'm going to go into town to get some medical supplies."

Miss Parker stopped chewing as she stared at Jarod. "How sick is Matthew?" she asked with concern.

Putting his fork down, Jarod wiped his napkin across his mouth. "I don't know. He's running a fever." He paused for a moment, looking out the window before turning back to her. He could see the look of guilt that danced within her eyes. Reaching out, he placed his hand on top of hers. "Listen to me; don't beat yourself up over this. You did what you had to do. You couldn't risk taking Matthew to the doctor's. It was a smart move."

Looking down at their hands, then back up to his face, she quickly took her hand away. "Yeah right," she scoffed, "that so called move could've made Matthew's health deteriorate these past two hours." Getting up from her chair, she walked over to the window, staring out over the lake. "A mother should protect her child, no matter what the costs. I should've been prepared for this," she chided herself. "What the hell was I thinking taking Matthew on the run with me? It's no life for a child."

"And staying at the Centre would be?" he shot back. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to her, standing behind her. "Miss Parker, you had every right to rescue your child from the Centre. You gave him back his life. You gave him the freedom to be a child."

Miss Parker let out a deep sigh. "Jarod, I don't know if I can do this by myself. Everything I do, I'm afraid I'll be hurting Matthew in the long run. It…it just scares me knowing that I'm responsible for his well being."

Hearing the doubtfulness and vulnerability in her voice nearly broke Jarod's heart. Reaching up with hesitant hands, Jarod rested his hands on top of her shoulders. "Miss Parker, stop doubting yourself. I know you'll be a great mother to that little boy. He's very lucky to have you in his life."

"Well, we'll see about that," she sneered.

A wry smile tugged at Jarod's lips. "Hate to tell you, but I've already seen it." Turning her to face him he continued, "When I stumbled upon you two this morning, there was no doubt in my mind that you would protect Matthew with every fiber of your being. Even in sleep you protect him." Pausing, he laughed to himself. "It's kind of like watching a mama bear with her cub. I know if anyone tried to harm your son in any way, you'll come at them with your claws in the air and fangs showing, ready to pounce on any threat that threatened your cub's life."

Miss Parker quirked an eyebrow at him. "Jarod, I think you've been watching Wild Kingdom one to many times," she teased.

Jarod gave her a puzzled look. "Wild what?"

"Never mind," Miss Parker answered back, waving her hand in the air. Becoming more serious she said, "I just feel that I'm being selfish when it comes to Matthew? Is it fair of me to raise Matthew on the run by myself? And what should happen to him if something bad should happen to me? Who would take care of him then?" She sighed. "I just think Matthew got a raw deal when he got me as a mother," she stated sadly.

"Miss Parker, listen to me, you'll never have to worry about being alone." He hesitated on what he was about to say next. "If you want…I'll be there with you every step of the way. Together we could protect Matthew."

Miss Parker shook her head. "After everything I've put you through, I couldn't ask you to do that. It just wouldn't be fair. I mean, you've just recently been reunited with your family. For once, you deserve the happiness you've always wished for."

Turning away from him once again, she stared back out the window. He could see the burden that weighed heavily on her shoulders. All he wanted to do was to ease her worries. "Miss Parker, these last couple of years have been tough on the both of us, and yeah, we've said some hateful things to each other because we were hurting so much, but I always promised myself that I would never turn my back on you. This is a time that you need help, please let me help you ease your burden," he offered sincerely.

Folding her arms across her chest she said, "Jarod, I don't know if I'll ever understand you. Why are you willing to do this?"

He grinned at the question. "Because you are your mother's daughter." Going around, he stood in front of her. Reaching out, he placed his hand over her heart. "Never deny your mother's love. It beats inside you for all eternity, just like it beats for that little boy upstairs." Dropping his hand back down he commented, "Think about my offer when I'm gone." With that, he went out the back door and headed towards the SUV.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Lifting up his head, Alex watched as Jarod sped down the gravel driveway and onto the county road. Reeling in his line, Alex laid down the fishing pole inside the boat. Opening up his tackle box, he checked to make sure everything was in order. Satisfied that it was, he turned on the motor and steered the boat down the lakeshore from Jarod's house.

When he was a safe distance, he hopped out of the boat and pulled it onto the shore. Throwing off his fisherman cap, he replaced it with a baseball cap, making sure the visor covered his eyes. He next opened his tackle box, taking out the items he needed. Once he had everything secured, he made the long trek through the woods towards Jarod's house.

XXXXX

Miss Parker watched Jarod's retreating form from the window, still contemplating the offer he just laid out on the table. How could she take him up on his offer? If she did say yes, who knows how long they would be on the run. It could be one week, six months, a year, to five years, or even longer. No, she couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't let him leave his family again after reuniting with them. It would be selfish of her to even consider. So, she was back to square one.

Sighing, she tried to busy herself by cleaning up the kitchen. Hoping to dissuade the little voice that kept on nagging inside her mind, telling her she should take Jarod up on his offer. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a faint thud come from upstairs. Dropping the washcloth into the sink, she ran up the stairs.

When she reached Jarod's room she found Matthew still sound asleep. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she heard the sound. Walking around the room, she found everything to still be in place, yet she still couldn't shake the uneasiness that enveloped her. Something wasn't right.

Going out into the hallway, she checked the other rooms but found nothing. Going into the guest bedroom that Ethan was letting her and Matthew stay in, she went to her closet, pulling out a small metal box. Going over to her bed, she dug through the nightstand, bringing out the key. Unlocking the box, she pulled out her gun. Checking the clip to make sure it was full, she popped it back in and made her way back down the hall. She knew something or someone was in the house.

When she passed Jarod's room, something caught her eye. Being ever so quiet, she pushed the door in further. A light gasp passed between her lips as her eyes took in the scene before her. There was a man sitting beside Matthew with his back towards her. With her gun aimed at the intruder, she stalked over to him.

"Get away from him!" she demanded through clenched teeth as she pressed the muzzle of her gun against the back of his neck. Peering over the intruder's shoulder, she found an empty syringe in one hand as his other hand pressed a small piece of gauze against the inside of Matthew's arm. "What the hell did you do?" she spat out.

The man seemed unfazed by her actions as he calmly laid the syringe down onto the nightstand. Pressing the gun harder against the man's neck she hissed out, "Answer me, damn it!"

There was a long moment of silence before the intruder finally answered. "You won't shoot me," he replied in a calm voice.

Miss Parker's heart dropped in the pit of her stomach. No, it can't be him, she thought, he's suppose to be dead, however they never did find his body. Still keeping the gun aimed at him, she moved around the bed to face him. "Alex," she stated evenly.

Alex smiled at her. "Surprise, surprise." Pulling the gauze off Matthew's arm, he stood up. "Ah, what's this, a homecoming party for me," he said with delight, nodding his head towards her gun.

"What did you inject him with?" she growled out, feeling her blood boiling under her skin.

"Just a little something to help my current situation. After all, he is the key to your freedom," he answered back with a sly smile.

Miss Parker narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about? I swear to god if you harmed him in anyway…"

"Relax, Miss Parker," he interjected. "You can still save your precious little boy, but you have to help me with a little something in return."

Cocking back the hammer of her gun, she asked once again with an angry filled voice, "Don't make me ask again. What did you inject him with?"

Pulling off his hat, he scratched his head, before sliding his cap back on. "Well, if you most know," he answered in a bored tone, "Matthew has a deadly virus running through his body. In 48 hours your precious little Matty will be dead."

Miss Parker glanced down at the small boy lying in bed then looked back up at Alex. Still keeping her gun trained on Alex, she marched around the bed. Grabbing Alex roughly by his shirt, she backed him against the wall, pushing the gun up under his chin.

"You know Miss Parker, these hostile tactics aren't helping your situation," commented Alex as he grinned down at her.

"You bastard!" she shouted out, slamming him against the wall. "He's just a little boy. If you have a problem, take it up with me, but don't involve him in your sick little games." Tears of frustration and anger burned within in her eyes.

"Ah, but Miss Parker, you can still save your son." He remained silent as Miss Parker loosened her grip.

"How?" she asked in a defeated voice as she sat down on the bed beside Matthew. "How can I save him?" she said as she smoothed back Matthew's hair from his forehead. "I…I'll do anything."

Alex raised his eyebrows at her. "Anything?"

A few silent tears slipped down Miss Parker's cheeks. Quickly swiping them away, she laid a hand down on Matthew's chest, relieved to know that his heart was still beating inside. With her head hung low, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "Anything."

A smug smile graced Alex's lips. My, my, my, look how the mighty have fallen, he thought wickedly. Taking a seat at a nearby chair, he clasped his hands together, letting them fall over his waist. Oh, he couldn't help but enjoy himself as his eyes took in Miss Parker's defeated form. "Well, I'm glad to hear you're on board Miss Parker."

"What do I have to do?" she asked in a dejected tone.

"Oh, it's very simple. Jarod's life for Matthew's," Alex simply said.

Miss Parker's head shot up, looking over at him. "What?" she asked with disbelief.

Rolling his eyes, Alex leaned forward in his chair. "Well, here's how it is, Miss Parker. You are not in the good graces of the Centre right now. I can make a deal with them to drop their search for you two if you help me bring Jarod back to the Centre. Also, as an extra bonus, I'll give you the antidote for Matthew's virus." Sitting back in his chair he added, "It's a win/win situation for the both of us. Neither one of us can lose. We both still remain free while Jarod wastes away his bane existence at the Centre."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. Turning away from Alex, she glanced down at Matthew. Reaching out her hand, she placed it on his forehead. He was burning up. She made a vow that she would protect Matthew with everything she had. Looking out the window she said sadly, "He won't fall for it."

"Well Miss Parker, that's where you come in. Let him think you two have become friends again. Build a world full of complacency around him. Then, just when he thinks its safe, WHAM, we hit him with everything we have." He paused momentarily before continuing. "But, Miss Parker, if we do go through with this plan and I find out you've double crossed me, you'll be in a world of hurt. I'll make sure that you watch helplessly when I kill Matthew before your eyes."

"Bastard," Miss Parker muttered under her breath.

Alex's grin never faltered as he got up and stood beside the window, looking out over the lake. "I know this isn't a decision to be made lightly so I'll give you 24 hours to tell me what you're going to do." Stepping away from the window, he walked over to the door. Stopping in the doorway, he turned around. "Remember Miss Parker, _our_ son's life is now in your hands." With that, he quickly exited the room, leaving a dumbfounded Miss Parker to ponder his words.

_Our son_. No, it can't be, she thought with dread, but looking down at Matthew she knew it was true. There was no question in her mind as to whom Matthew's father was, it was none other than the new tormentor in her life known as Alex.

XXXXX

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 7**

"Miss Parker, are you alright?"

Looking up from her plate, Miss Parker locked eyes with Jarod. "What?"

A small smile played across Jarod's lips. "I said, are you okay?" Glancing down at her food covered plate then back up to her he said, "We've been sitting here for some time, and you have eating anything. Plus, you're unusually quiet."

Setting her fork down, her eyes wandered briefly behind Jarod, glancing into the living room. Matthew was lying on the couch watching an old Scooby Doo cartoon, sipping on some orange juice. He seemed to be okay, but Miss Parker knew better.

When Jarod got back from his trip to the hospital, they instantly went to work on Matthew. Running a cold bath, Jarod quickly went to work on setting up his supplies, while Miss Parker undressed the young boy. Handing her the medication, Jarod scooped up Matthew and rushed him into the bathroom. Gently placing him into the tub, Jarod quickly got out of the way as Miss Parker knelt down beside Matthew, running a damp washcloth over the boy's face.

"Jarod, he's burning up," Miss Parker said worriedly, trying to remain as calm as possible, but with Alex showing up out of the blue, her mind was quickly falling into a tailspin, with no quick solution in sight. She wanted to tell Jarod about Alex, but now just didn't seem the time. She hoped Alex was bluffing with his threat, but she knew she was just fooling herself if she continued to believe that.

Crouching down beside Miss Parker, Jarod lightly grasped Matthew's chin, tilting it up. Bringing the small plastic cup up to his lips, Jarod urged softly for the boy to open his mouth. After a few seconds, Matthew parted his lips, taking the medicine into his mouth. With half lidded eyes, Matthew glanced up between the two adults. "Mommy…" he said faintly, his blue eyes closing shut again.

"Jarod?"

Standing up, Jarod replied, "Continuing what you're doing, I'll be right back." Before Miss Parker could ask anymore questions, he was gone.

"Matthew, are you awake?" she asked, gently shaking his shoulders. The boy remained motionless, his head lolling to the side. "Damn you, Alex," she cursed under her breath, "I'll make you pay for this." Glancing back down at Matthew, she wondered how such a hideous creature like Alex, could produce something as beautiful as Matthew. It just wasn't possible, yet it was.

When she found out about Matthew's paternity test, she was surprised that Jarod wasn't the father. Even she thought that Jarod would be the most logical choice, since he was the Centre's prized pretender, yet, how did Alex become the father? So deep in thought, she didn't hear Jarod come in behind her. Kneeling beside her once again, Jarod dumped five ice trays full of ice into the bathtub. Now, it was a waiting game.

Matthew's fever finally broke some time later, but Miss Parker knew Matthew wasn't out of the woods yet. Laying Matthew back down on the bed, Jarod busied himself with the other items that were in the box he brought from the hospital. She wanted to tell Jarod about Alex, but every time she opened her mouth, she stopped herself from saying anything as Alex's words floated through her mind.

_Our son's life is now in your hands…_

She knew Alex was somewhere nearby, taking delight in his latest actions against them.

Jarod ran tests on Matthew, but found nothing out of the ordinary. All evidence pointed to influenza. Miss Parker knew that whatever Alex gave Matthew had to be Centre manufactured, probably some type of bio terrorism that could be sold to the highest bidder. The thought made her sick.

Time wore on, and Matthew actually seemed to be getting better, but she knew this was the calm before the storm. Alex was one methodical bastard, and he would stop at nothing to win this sick little game of his.

Miss Parker was broken from her thoughts when Jarod snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Earth to Parker."

A wan smile graced Miss Parker's lips. "I'm sorry, Jarod. I'm just can't help but worry about him."

Waving his hands in the air, Jarod joked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the presses, did I hear right? Did Miss Parker just apologize?"

"Shut up," she laughed softly as she began clearing the table.

Grinning at her, he stood up and helped cleared the table. "Well, you know I had to say something. I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass."

Still smiling, Miss Parker turned on the faucet. Grabbing one of the dirty dishes from the counter, she stole a quick glance outside. Blood running cold, the dish slipped from her hands, crashing to the floor.

Jarod was beside her in an instant. "Miss Parker, are you really okay? You know you can talk to me. We're on the same team now," Jarod said with concern, picking up the shards of glass. "You don't have to keep everything inside."

"It's nothing," she snarled back. Seeing the hurt look on Jarod's face, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry…It's just that…that…"

"Is everything okay in here?" came Matthew's voice from the entryway, his eyes taking in the scene before him, concern etched across his face.

Putting on her best fake smile she replied back, 'Everything's fine, baby. Now go back to the couch and rest." Distracted with Matthew, Miss Parker accidentally cut herself with one of the shards of glass. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath.

"Mommy's bleeding!" cried Matthew, running to his mother. Before the young boy came any closer, Jarod stopped him. "Let me go! My mommy's hurt!" exclaimed Matthew, trying to break free from Jarod's strong hold.

Kneeling down in front of Matthew, Jarod said, "Your Mommy's okay. She just has a boo boo."

Tears welled up in Matthew's eyes as he stared intently into Jarod's. "You'll fix her, make her pain go away."

Silence filled the room as both Jarod and Miss Parker took in the double meaning behind the three and half year old boy's words. Looking over his shoulder, Jarod locked eyes with her and answered, "I'll try."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice was to much as Miss Parker averted her eyes from his. How could she go through with Alex's plan? If she deceived Jarod, she was no better than them—Lyle, Raines, Cox, her father, and even Alex. But, on the other hand, she just couldn't risk her son's life, and if that meant returning Jarod to the pits of hell, then so be it. Unshed tears burned in her eyes as she washed her cut under the faucet.

"Here, let me," Jarod said softly, sitting Matthew on the other side of the counter so he could watch.

"I can…"

Placing a finger on her lips he said, "I know you can, but let me help you." Grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink, Jarod quickly opened it, and began to clean the cut. Once her hand was bandaged, Matthew wanted to inspect Jarod's work.

"Mommy's pain's gone?" asked Matthew with wide eyes, still holding her hand.

Miss Parker shrugged her shoulders and replied back honestly, "Somewhat."

Matthew smiled. "I know how to make it better." Miss Parker watched in awe as Matthew brought her hand up, placing a kiss on the cut. "See, boo boo all gone." Shoving Miss Parker's hand at Jarod, Matthew said, "Jarod, kiss Mommy's boo boo, and make the pain go away."

Both instantly rejected the idea, saying she didn't need it; however Matthew wasn't having any of their excuses as he began to cry crocodile tears. Feeling guilty, Jarod lightly grasped her wrist.

"Jarod, you don't have to. He's just throwing a little tantrum," Miss Parker uttered out quickly. Glancing behind her, she could see a small, mischievous smile tugging at Matthew's lips. What a conniving little sneak, she thought. Shaking her head, she turned back around.

She ceased breathing as Jarod slowly brought her hand up. Turning her palm over, so the cut faced upward, Jarod placed a gentle, lingering kiss on top of the bandage.

Still gazing at Jarod, Matthew asked behind her, "Mommy, did Jarod make it all better?"

She stared at Jarod for a few moments, pondering Matthew's question when she finally answered, "Yes, he made it all better." Seeing Jarod blush before her brought a smile to her face.

Averting his eyes, Jarod rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I better get this little guy back in bed." Shuffling past Miss Parker, Jarod scooped up Matthew.

Clapping his hands happily, Matthew shouted, "Do airplane, like Uncle Ethan!"

Jarod was happy to oblige. Once Matthew was situated in his arms, the small boy received a quick kiss from his mother, before Jarod took him out of the room.

When they were gone, Miss Parker walked back over to the sink, glancing out the small window. Nervously rubbing her wounded hand, her eyes scanned the backyard, but found nothing out of the ordinary. However, she knew he was out there, ready to strike when the opportunity arose.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


End file.
